Wonderful Night of Fall
by opera777
Summary: A special moment between Neil and Christy


Wonderful Night of Fall

By Opera777

Chapter: One Shot

Disclaimer: The wonderful story of Christy does not belong to me it belongs to the Lesourd family and estates. No copyright infringement is intended, this is posted merely for the entertainment purposes of myself and others.

Spoiler: Don't hate me. But your just going to have to read it. I accept all praise and criticisms; just please be kind I do break. If you have any comments or questions you can reach me at Just use the story title as your subject so I don't toss it. thanks for reading and enjoy!

The Wonderful Night of Fall

opera777

The night was like any other fall night. The stars were bright and the air was crisp. And though the day preceding it had been excruciatingly busy for Christy, she just couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep.

Finally she gave up, slipped on her shoes, and headed downstairs and outside careful not to wake Ruby Mae. As she walked she took in the night around her. She marveled at the fog that was creeping through the grass making the world around her seem so peaceful and surreal. She strolled slowly over by the pond and gazed out across the still water losing herself in thoughts of nothingness.

"Beautiful night isn't lass?" said the voice quietly from behind her.

"I just couldn't stay in bed I had to be a part of it." Christy said quietly, "I missed you. Are heading home? Or have you been called out again?"

"I missed you too. And I'm heading home finally." He chuckled as he slipped his hand in hers. "I covered all of Low Gap, spent nearly three days in the saddle."

"Anything serious?"

"Nothing more than usual. The McCullochs had a baby girl, full of fight that little lass was. she wanted out and there was nothing anyone was going to do or say about it"

Christy laughed, as she felt Neil take a step closer towards her. He slid his arms around her middle and pulled her close to him.

"The family asked me for a suggestion on what to name her. I told them that given her spunky nature that Christy would be their best choice"

"You did"

"I did lass. that wee one reminded me so much of you, even has your blue eyes"

"Thank you." Christy said quietly leaning a little closer against him.

"What's going through your mind lass?"

"Nothing, for a change. Other than the fact that right now I am so happy and content I couldn't ask for more in this moment and I am so glad that you are here with me to be a part of it."

"God seemed to have us right on schedule didn't he?"

"He most certainly did." Christy replied. They let the silence between them grow, normally they were the best conversationalists or rather sparring partners but for now they were comfortable with the fact that they were together and that was all they needed to be on this wondrous night.

"Neil?"

"Yes lass?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Christy." he replied gently turning her around in his arms and gazing into her eyes as Christy did the same, "You make my life worth livin' lass"

"And you mine. You complete me Neil in a way I never thought possible." she said with a smile as he tipped her face towards his and gently brushed her lips in a love filled kiss. Christy returned his kiss with the same love and intensity. Christy gently broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his middle as she rested her head against his chest. He in turn kissed the top of her head then rested his cheek against her hair. They stood that way for a long while, till Christy tried to move and she realized that Neil was sleeping. Christy smiled and quietly called for Charlie, he came a moment later with a mouth full of grass.

"Good boy." Christy said and petted his muzzle. Then turning ever so gently in Neil's arms she called his name, "Neil?"

"Tell them to get another doctor Christy I'm sleeping." He replied not waking from his dream.

"Neil !" Christy said a little louder giving him a shake, trying hard not to laugh. "Neil wake up"

"Huh? How on earth did I get all the way out here ?" He said releasing Christy and rubbing his eyes.

Christy brushed that curl away from his face, "You haven't even made it home yet. You fell asleep in my arms"

"Well at least I found the best place in Cutter Gap to fall asleep. Or at least in my lass's arms is the best place I can think of." Neil said smiling as Christy blushed," I cant wait for the nights lass when we can fall asleep in each others arms"

"Neither can I." Christy said frankly, "You should get home we wouldn't want to create anymore talk."

"I love you Christy"

"I love you Neil." She said stretching up and kissing him one last time. He turned an mounted Charlie,"Sweet dreams love."

"Pleasant dreams lass." Neil replied with a smile.

"Take care of him Charlie. You got precious cargo there." Christy said giving him a kiss on the nose. She reached out and squeezed Neil's hand one last time and watched as they rode away in the moonlight. Anxious for the day when she would be able to join them. When she could no longer see the two midnight travelers. Christy headed back to the mission house and up into bed where she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Finish  



End file.
